


Younger Stepmother

by orphan_account



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Breastplay, Countdown, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex, Sweet, f4m - Freeform, gwa, handjob, script offer, stepmother - Freeform, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No ageplay in this, they're essentially both "college-age" in the script. Except she never went to college, she just got a job and married his father.Original Date of Creation: March 15th, 2017
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 1





	Younger Stepmother

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script designed to be performed at /r/gonewildaudio, /r/GoneWildAudible, and other communities through reddit. If you would like to perform one of my scripts on another platform, please contact me first.

[Script Offer] [F4M] Younger Stepmother [Incest] [Handjob] [Breastplay] [Virgin] [Teaching him] [Sweet] [No Age] [She's actually younger than him]

[She knocks at his door]

Hey... May I come in?

Look, I get that... things have been hard for you.

Believe me, it hasn't been easy for me, either.

I know it sounds crazy, but I really love your father. My family thinks it's weird too... It's totally understandable that you wouldn't like me.

I know I can't replace your birth mother. But... I'd really like to work up to earning your respect.

I know I should probably give up, but I really do want to be your mother.

I don't care if I'm younger than you, I've got a steady job and I've been helping around the house. I picked up a lot of skills and... I really do love living here. It just feels right, being your mother, acting like a mother.

I'm not about to say that I'm more mature than most women my age, I... still have flaws, many of them. But I won't stop trying to be there for your father and the rest of this family.

I'm sorry, could you repeat that?

You're having trouble getting over the fact that I'm fucking him, huh? Oh... sorry, too blunt?

It's not really a big deal. You... probably shouldn't think about it.

Look, we're consenting adults. We get along so well, and we're happy together. Couldn't you try and welcome me into your family? If not for me, for him?

You love your dad. You're being protective of him... in a way. I understand.

But that's not all, is it? We've been married for a month now. Surely something else has been bothering you.

I know what it is. You're jealous of me, aren't you?

No, it makes total sense. Face it, you're still in college and don't have a fucking clue what you're gonna do in your life. Yet I'm here, 18, never went to college, and I'm married with a job. Looking at me makes you feel worse about yourself.

I know that me marrying your father is by far the most obvious reason you resent me. But it's not the only reason.

Look, I know I haven't been to college, but surely I can help you if you need someone to talk to. I get that it's stressful, and I'll do whatever I can to support you.

We're both from the same generation, so I can totally relate to you. You don't have to face this alone, alright?

[He reaches out to hug her]

[Whispering] Oh my god... I can't believe we're hugging.

Sorry... I'm just... really thankful I could get to you. Maybe it was a bit strong of me to ask you to accept me as your mother. Really, any kind of acceptance at this point feels good.

[Hug released sometime around this point]

Tell you what? I want to start helping you right now. Tell me something on your mind and I'll try to give my best advice.

No, really. I won't tell your father. This is between us. It can be our... first chance at bonding.

[Giggles] Of course, I should've guessed you'd have questions about women.

Alright, lay it on me.

Oh... you're a virgin? There's nothing wrong with that.

[Listening, maybe with some uh-huhs as he explains his experience]

Okay, maybe I am more mature than girls our age... but still, that's not the point. They're being idiots. You'll totally find someone that it won't matter to. You just need to not get so discouraged... and don't be too thirsty around them. [Giggles]

Seriously, most of the time if a girl doesn't want to sleep with a virgin, it's cause he's insecure. That's not necessarily a bad thing, but they can often come off as needing to prove something.

Any of your classmates find out you're a virgin?

Well, if they do, just don't make it a big deal. I mean, having your first time is important, but you can't worry all the time about what other people think of you. That shit gets to your head too much.

Yes, you should tell her you're a virgin before you have sex. If you're lucky, she'll teach you.

Fuck it, let me help you. We're gonna practice. I'll be the pretty girl you hit on, you be the guy who might get laid.

We're just practicing. Don't worry, it's nothing serious.

[Groans] No, don't even think about those cheesy lines. We want confidence, not arrogance!

An easy way to get with a woman is to compliment her. But don't try and seem like you're doing it just to get laid. Be genuine.

Women love it when you compliment on something they've worked on. Like their outfit, or their hair. Try giving me a compliment.

Thank you! You know, I wasn't sure if this was going to look good on me, but I'm glad I made the right choice.

You see? That wasn't so hard.

What if you do get with them? Sure. Let's say we went on a couple of dates and I invite you back to my place. You have to tell me you're a virgin. How do you handle it?

[He begins to speak, she begins to take off her shirt]

Don't be so scared, I'm just desensitizing you. If you freeze up in front of her, she might feel being with you is too much pressure.

Yes, taking off my shirt is necessary. I'll get down to my underwear.

I don't care if it seems weird to you. You'll thank me in the long run. Besides, she might not wait for you to explain yourself before she starts stripping.

Oh, you're a virgin? How come?

No, don't start making excuses. Just relax, and say that you just never got around to it.

Oh. Well... Are you comfortable with having sex, still?

I mean, I wanted to. I just want to make sure you're ready.

This is when you've got to be confident. No hesitation, or she'll feel it's too much trouble.

Sure, some girls might like the hesitation, but this is the most likely way you'll get laid. And you don't need to work on your hesitation skills.

Alright, why don't you start by taking my bra off?

Just trust me on this, okay?

[Clears throat]

Don't look so worried. It's easy, I promise.

First, lean in a bit. Just close enough that you'd be able to wrap your arms around me.

Now, reach around and feel the band of the bra. 

Slip your thumbs underneath the band and move your hands along the band, closer together until you can feel a ridge in the center of the bra. 

The ridge is where the clasps will be. 

Feel it with your other fingers. 

Do you feel how there's a piece of fabric overlapping the other? The hooks will be underneath that top layer, hooking into the lower layer of the bra.

In this case, you should find the hooks on the right.

No no, my right. Your left.

[Hums approvingly]

Slip your thumb slightly into that overlap I told you about.

Now, keep the lower piece close to the back, and push the two sides of the overlapping hand together until you can feel the hooks slip hour of the loops.

There you go! With a little more practice you should be comfortable with it. You might even impress a girl this way!

Now just slide it off of my arms and throw it off the bed.

Mmm hmm, you're getting the hang of it. Now, I want you to feel my breasts.

Come on, it's just practice, remember?

Just cup your hands on them. You can at least say you've gotten to second base.

That's good. Feel them around a little bit. You don't need to get too pleasurable, she can tell you what feels good.

See? I just want you to get more comfortable around women.

Yeah, you do seem a lot more relaxed. Almost like touching my boobs is... therapeutic.

Mmm hmm. You're doing fine. Just be gentle.

Now it's time for the next step.

[She kisses him unexpectedly]

Come on, you need to get a little kissing practice in.

You already fondled my boobs. Kissing's the most basic part of intimacy.

Have you ever kissed a girl before?

Uh huh... Well, you still should get some practice in.

Just tilt your head a little. And don't forget to breathe. Now kiss me again.

[Kissing ensues, is a bit brief]

That wasn't bad. You might not know exactly what you're doing, but it felt pretty natural. I think you'll get the hang of it just fine.

Alright, before we finish... there's one more thing I want to ask of you. Take your pants off.

Don't worry, I'm not gonna fuck you. It's just a handjob.

Don't freak out so much! Look, I'm not cheating on your father. I'm simply getting you used to intimacy. This is as far as we'll go, I promise.

Thank you. Now, where do you keep the lube around here?

[She gets up and grabs the lube, after he tells her]

Okay, now that your cock's exposed... and already hard...

Let me just apply this lube.

[She starts jerking him off]

How does that feel?

No, I don't want to go too slowly. I get that you want to get this over with, but no girl's gonna give you a handjob and expect you to cum right away.

I guess that look in your eyes is explaining everything to me. You're enjoying this, for sure.

I have given my fair share of handjobs, so I'm not surprised. I make sure to give all of the shaft the attention it deserves.

Mmm... you feel like you're gonna cum already? Try and hold it in. I want you to last longer.

If we have to, we can do this again. I can always give you more training... but only if you ask.

At this point, just tell her she's doing a good job and relax. She's trying to make you feel good. And so am I.

That's it... hold it in for just a bit longer. Wait until I tell you.

3... Hold on...

2... You're doing fine, just keep it under control.

1... Cum!

Cum for me. I want you to shoot that cum while I'm jerking your cock. Come on, show me your release. [Additional improv if you feel like it]

[He orgasms]

That's it... Wow, you're cumming so much! That's actually kind of... impressive.

[Giggles] I didn't expect all of that from you. I'm starting to wonder if you hadn't masturbated in a while, or if I'm just that skilled.

[She starts to get up and leave]

Well, this has been fun, but I really should get to cooking dinner. Wipe yourself up, alright? I'll check on you later.

I'm really glad we could get to know each other better. Maybe one day... you'll really accept me as part of the family.

Thanks. I'm happy I could help.

[She walks out, closes the door]

[Then re-opens it]

Also, wear a condom, okay? Don't be stupid.


End file.
